Test Your Might!
by Theodore Barrington
Summary: So this is a crossover between Mortal Kombat and Super Smash Bros. Feel free to review and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Master Hand sighed and plonked unceremoniously on his throne. Which was difficult as he had no actual backside to sit down with. It had been one _hell_ of a day at Smash Mansion.

Firstly, King Dedede had gotten stuck chasing Mario and Luigi down a pipe. Then he had to deal with Meta Knight and Wolf chasing Yoshi with their laser guns. Kirby was attempting to eat Olimar's Pikmin and Bowser kept trying to set everything on fire.

And it wasn't even time for breakfast yet.

Crazy Hand floated into the office, pet seal in tow.

"Uh bro? Bit of a problem. You know that huge vase you got for your birthday last week?"

"The green one that's standing at the top of the master stair case?"

"Er….I think that's _was_ standing on top of the master stair case."

"What did you do this time Crazy?"

"Well…I was trying to teach Mr. Flippers to catch a Frisbee while humming 'Danny Boy' while jumping through a ring of fire. Things sorta got out of control…."

"CRAZY!"

The left hand screamed out of the room as Master Hand fired laser beams after him.

"Auuuuuuuuugh….oh yeah…Princess Peach drove a Land Master through the kitchen again!"

After Crazy left, Master Hand flopped down on the ground and sprawled himself flat on his back.

_I seriously need a holiday _ he thought to himself.

***

After a uneventful breakfast (if you didn't count Toon Link accidently dropping a bomb in the porridge), the Smashers lined up in the Auditorium while Master Hand addressed them.

"Alright ladies, gents, Pokémon and other unidentifiable beings."

At this, Kirby beamed and waved.

"Now as you all know, of late we have all been very busy. Especially with the looming deadline our latest televised tournament _Super Smash Bash_."

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Well today, we only have one match and then I'll be going on leave for the next week. During this time, Crazy Hand will be in charge. That is all."

Master Hand floated off, ignoring the cries of protest.

"Ay-ah!" groaned Marth. "Not _Crazy Hand!"_

"He's insane," agreed Ike.

"But whadda we gonna do?" asked Luigi.

"We gonna pardy issa whadda we gonna do!" replied his cousin, Wario.

One of the R.O.B units came in and placed a notice on the bulletin board:

**TODAY'S MATCH:**

Mario and Wario

vs.

Luigi and Yoshi.

Luigi 's eyes widened as he read the matchup.

"Hey Mario!" he said, "How come we not onna same team?"

Mario just shrugged. He wasn't thrilled that he had to team up with his obnoxious cousin, but anything was better than being paired his loser brother. Lately, Luigi had become very whiney. Wario slapped the plumber on the back.

"Hey cus, we gonna whup the pansies eh?"

"Uh…yeah…sure thing."

***

The studio was set up to resemble Peach's Castle from the original 64 version, complete with holographic clouds and those odd levitating metal ramps. Master Hand never really figured out what their purpose was, but he liked them anyway.

All the cameras were rolling and the lighting was just right.

"Alright places everyone…" he called.

Mario did a few warm-up punches while Wario just belched loudly and grinned. Meanwhile Luigi tried to keep his knees from knocking together too loudly – he hated fighting Mario, and Wario just plain scared him- and Yoshi managed to stop chasing his tail long enough for the match to begin. Crazy Hand pulled a giant lever and the stage rose up until it was about fifty feet above the floor.

"Cue the music!" bellowed Hand. "Aaaaaand ACTION!"

The moment the match began, Wario took a surprisingly high, flying leap and landed square on Yoshi's back. The lizard's eyes bulged in fright and his knees buckled under the weight, but he didn't fall over. Instead he began racing around in circles, squealing like a stuck pig. The fat brawler gave a mean laugh and slapped Yoshi on the sides, enjoying the ride.

This left Luigi Facing Mario, one on one, mano-e-mano. He was visibly nervous.

"Eh…you know, we don havta do this…right braddah?"

"I guess ya raht!," said Mario. "Blood is thickeran warter."

Luigi let out a relieved sigh.

"Anna blood willa be flowin free tonight!" said the older plumber and let fly with a hard uppercut.

_I fall for that every time_, the green-capped plumber thought to himself as he reeled back from the blow. Mario followed up with a left jab and a solid right hook then swept Luigi's legs out from underneath. As his brother went down, he looked at the cameras, took off his cap and spun it around casually. Luigi got up and the beating resumed. Sure, he managed to land one or two punches, but Mario clearly had the upper hand.

A hidden door in the side of the castle opened and a pulsing Smash Ball flew out. Mario quickly gave it a few good whacks, shattering the Ball and becoming surrounded by a multi-colored aura.

"Goonite braddah!" he taunted and unleashed his _Finale_ attack. A vertical wall of flame exploded from his hands, sending his unfortunate brother flying off the stage. Wario had also dealt with Yoshi with a swift kick, knocking the surprised dino off the edge.

"GAME!"

***

No sooner had the match ended, Master Hand was off, without so much as a goodbye, leaving Crazy with all the finishing up. Like most of the Smashers, Crazy preferred making the mess as opposed to tidying. But he knew if he didn't, his brother would suspend his pudding privileges. Besides, the quicker he got it done, the sooner he could go back to the more important things, like teaching Mr. Flippers tricks. So he patched up Luigi and Yoshi, powered down all the equipment, re-set the stage, removed the film from the cameras, fed Mr. Flippers, issued free passes to all the Smashers, edited the footage, paid the telephone bills (he'd have to talk to Princess Peach about that), sent the footage in to the studios studios, applied to the Nintendo company for seven new characters for the next Tourney, dusted the crops and took out the trash.

Now having completed his chores and given the others the day off, Crazy was finally able to relax. Or so he thought.

"Mr. Flippers? Mr. Flippers? Where are you? Come on out girl!" called the worried hand. His searches eventually took him down below Smash Manor, into his brothers top secret lab. There wasn't anything extra special in the lab. Apart from Master Hand's experimental Inter-Dimensional-Rift-Portal-thingy, a device he had created for reaching into the many alternate versions of Earth to select the finest warriors for the Super Smash. Well when he got it working. Then he wouldn't have to pay Nintendo for new fighters and could get Smashers by himself.

"There you are Mr. Flippers, you naughty girl!" exclaimed Crazy as he found his pet seal. Of course, coming quietly would just be to simple for Mr. Flippers who began to rush around the lab, surprisingly quick for a water-based animal. After setting the appropriate backing track (Benny Hills Naturally) Crazy Hand gave chase, resulting in numerous apparatuses being destroyed and the Experimental Inter-Dimensional-Rift-Portal-Thingy was accidently activated. Upon seeing this, Crazy Hand stopped chasing his pet and looked at the device.

"Oh….that probably shouldn't be active. I'd better turn it off, just to be sa….MR. FLIPPERS! Get that Bunsen burner out of your mouth! You don't even know where my brother got it from! Get over here."

Distracted once again by the seal, Crazy forgot all about the machine and left it running….

_Part Two on the way….._


	2. Chapter 2

_(Well it's been a long time in coming, but at long last, here is part two of my MK/SSB crossovers. A shout-out to AnimeFighter123(?) for motivating me me to get up off my rump and get working on this story again. Obviously it's a little different to the first part, what with MK being darker than SSB. Enjoy)_

A white haired man sat in an ancient shrine, meditating. Raiden, thunder god and protector of Earth-realm was finally able to get a little 'Chill Time' - as Jax called it- after battling hoards of demons and the occasional elemental warlock. Concentrating on his inner energy, he inhaled and exhaled, establishing a pattern. Clearing his mind and sharpening his senses, he took in the environment all around him. The trickling waterfall in the courtyard. The leaves falling from the trees, floating gently down to land on the steps. The slow, deliberate and almost imperceptible footsteps approaching. All of a sudden, his eyes snapped open and he leapt to his feet. He hurled a lightning bolt and grimly watched as a demon foot soldier vanished in a puff of smoke. On cue, at least twelve more demons revealed themselves, ready for a fight.

"You know, I don't recall ever inviting you here brother," said Raiden.

A tall man dressed in battle amour with thorn-like protrusions, a scarlet flowing cape and a skull shaped mask, stepped forward.

"Hah! You are no brother of mine, spineless coward," sneered Shao-Kahn. "You have been a thorn in my side long enough. But finally I have found the means to defeat you."

"You should know better than to think you can end _me_ Kahn. You may strike down this mortal body, I will still live on to fight you again and again."

Shao-Kahn laughed.

"Who said anything about destroying you? After all of my failed attempts to obliterate you, I thought I'd try enslaving you instead. You and your precious Earthrealm warriors."

Raiden's eyes widened as he realized what his enemy was planning. But before he could move to attack Kahn, a heavy weight dropped on top of him and pinned him to the floor. Raiden looked up and saw the sorcerer Quan-Chi standing over him, a faint smile of satisfaction playing on his lips.

"Hello thunder-god. I see you are still susceptible to my Tele-Stomp attack. Would you like a Green Flaming Skull?"

Although his head was reeling from the impact, he reached through the fog of his mind and grabbed the sorcerer. Focusing on the energy flowing through his body, he sent a powerful electric charge into Quan-Chi, who shuddered, convulsed and staggered back. Raiden got up again, only to be blindsided by a light-arrow from Shao-Kahn. He was forced down by a withering barrage of blows from the demon soldiers, who had taken advantage of his distraction and overwhelmed him.

Quan-Chi picked himself up off the ground, walked over to the protector of Earth-Realm and placed a hand on his fore-head.

"You're getting slow," the wizard remarked dryly. "That wasn't very accommodating of you. I cannot guarantee this process will be painless.

Raiden began to writhe in agony as Quan-Chi began to convert his mind.

"I have been waiting to try this mind control technique for a long time," grunted the sorcerer, who was still being met by some mental resistance. But not for long. Raiden slumped and was released.

"Excellent my faithful ally," said Shao-Kahn. Quan-Chi barely nodded and leant against a wall, trying to stay on his feet despite the drain on his powers.

"Now coward," he addressed his brother, "To whom does your loyalty lie?"

Raiden was on his knees in reverent submission.

"You, mighty destroyer."

In the earth-realm province known as China, there was a certain tranquility surrounding one of the Northern Shaolin Temples. While most of the monks were inside, sheltering from the rain, Liu Kang – champion of Earthrealm- was still training outside. Being the warrior that he was, he was always trying to perfect his fighting styles. At the moment he was focusing on his Dragon form. His hardened forearms struck training dummy with precision and power, generated from his feet. He paused for a moment, breathing heavily when he was tackled from behind. Liu managed to roll with the impact then got his legs up, flipping his attacker off of him. The warrior jumped up and took a look at the intruder. It was none other than the mutant Baraka.

"You should not be here," said Liu.

Baraka said nothing but lunged again, blades extended, but Liu Kang moved aside quickly and aimed a roundhouse kick at the Tarkatan's head. The mutant staggered back and snarled. Launching himself into the air, Liu Kang hit his adversary again with a flying kick to the chest, following up with a cartwheel kick. A familiar sound from behind alerted him to a new danger and whipped himself sideways just in time to avoid a nasty looking kunai attached to a rope. The 'Bloody Spear' attack of Scorpion. Liu turned to see the spectre already retrieving his weapon.

"Hello mortal," hissed Scorpion before vanishing and re-appear instantaneously directly above the monk preparing his Hellfire Punch only to be sent flying by a purple bolt of energy. Jax grinned at his friend and waved a bionic arm in his direction.

"Saved ya ass homeboy," he drawled.

"So nice of you to join me," Liu dryly remarked to the Afro-American.

"Hey, ya know I hate getting wet," replied Jax indicating the rain-coat he was wearing. Meanwhile, Baraka snuck around behind Liu Kang and leaped at his unprotected back. At the last instant, Liu ducked and the surprised mutant sailed overhead before coming to a sudden stop when Jax clotheslined him.

"Man, this is the last time I'm staying at your temple for some R&R," smirked Jax as he watched Scorpion picking himself up off the ground. "Ready when you are sunshine." Although his face was obscured by his mask, Jax could have sworn that the wraith was smiling.

"Ha...mortal. We are merely a distraction."

A blinding white light erupted, seemingly out of nowhere and when it subsided, there stood Shao Khan along with a score of demons.

"Crap," said Jax.

"I agree," said Liu Kang, "Prepare yourself." The two humans stood back to back, ready to fight to the death. Then there was a gust of wind as a familiar figure dropped in between them and the attackers.

"Raiden! Damn it's good to see you man! We could really use your help."

The thunder-god turned to look at Jax.

"Uh Jax, I think something's wrong," cautioned Liu. A lightning bolt sizzled out and hit Jax in the chest, taking him out of the fight.

"Jax!" exclaimed Liu, narrowly avoiding getting struck himself. "Raiden, what are you doing?"

"I'm afraid your beloved Thunder-god isn't feeling himself right now," Shao Kahn replied as the demons surrounded the Earthrealm warrior. "Surrender yourself now mortal and you shall be spared great pain."

"I am not scared of a little pain," Liu stated defiantly "You can torture me all you like, but I won't go down without a fight."

"Oh I think you will. When I said pain, I did not mean the physical kind. If you do not surrender I will have my so-called brother here destroy the temple. The blood of all those monks will be on your hands." To demonstrate his point, he signalled to Raiden, who flew up over the temple and began summoning a powerful electrical storm. Liu Kang's sense of honour and his warrior's spirit were strong, but there was no way that he could willingly endanger innocent lives. The monks – who only provided him with accommodation while he trained- had nothing to do with this fight, leaving him with no course of action but to surrender.

"Very well, I yield."

"Yes, I thought you might," said Shao Khan as Quan-Chi sidled up to Liu Kang and placed his hand on Liu's forehead, repeating the process he had used to convert Raiden.

Quan-Chi eagerly watched as his master inspected the row of freshly converted soldiers. Where once they had all been proud and noble warriors, they now were totally subservient to Shao-Kahn: Johnny Cage, Sonya, Sub-Zero, Jax, Shang Tsung Liu Kang, Kano and of course Raiden. Even though Scorpion was already under his employ, Kahn had right hand man put him under, just to be safe. If these nine were successful, he could then gain control of every Mortal Kombat contestant and anyone else he saw fit.

"Excellent work, my faithful aide," said Kahn, a rare compliment from the conqueror. "I may not have been able to destroy these thorns in my side, but my total control over them makes for a far greater victory."

"What now master?"

As they talked, there was a sudden golden flash of light and a strange sound not unlike a jet turbine. A portal had mysteriously opened before them.

"Hmm, a gateway to another universe, how incredibly convenient. It appears that an opportunity to test my new acolytes has revealed itself."

He turned to address the nine.

"I am curious as to what beings inhabit this place. Go to this new world and bring me back some specimens. Use whatever means necessary, but I want them alive."

Perhaps he would be able to add these creatures to his army as well. The warriors said nothing, turned and marched single-file through the portal.

"Quan-Chi. I want you to go with them, make sure that that they follow their orders. If not, find a way to trap them in that dimension and return here.

"Yes my lord."

The wizard bowed and stepped through the portal.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
